The present invention relates to an anchor for fixedly tethering a balloon. Balloons, including lighter-than-air balloons, are well-known in the art. Lighter-than-air balloons are used for decorations at parties, given as gifts, and presented to persons with floral or other arrangements at special occasions such as graduations, birthdays, Valentine's Day, and Mothers' Day. Such balloons often bear an indicia of the occasion, such as “Happy Birthday,” “Over the Hill,” or “Congratulations.”
Lighter-than-air balloons are typically filled with helium, but may be filled with any lighter-than-air gas. Thus, the balloons float in air. The balloons may be made from a variety of materials, including natural or synthetic rubber, polyester, metallized polyester, nylon, or metallized nylon. If untethered, the balloons would float uncontrolled.
Often, for display in retail stores, balloon weights have been employed, with the balloon attached to the weight by a string or ribbon. Weights, however, may be unsightly, and string or ribbon must be tied to the weight. Balloons are also sometimes tied to any stable object to prevent them from floating away. Tying and untying balloons when a customer purchases them is time-consuming for the store clerk.
Balloon weights have been developed that have a pre-assembled weight, a length of ribbon, and sometimes a means to attach the balloon to the ribbon. Examples of such weights are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,989,093 and 6,076,758. These prior art balloon weights often have hooks extending from them, and are adapted to be hung from a peg. The hooks have the potential to break off, thus defeating the purpose of the balloon weight. Moreover, extending the hook from the body of the weight increases difficulty in using automation to package such weights.